Sometimes It's Hard To Be A Dad
by harrypanther
Summary: SUMMARY: (Modern AU) Zephyr gets into a fight in school against some bullies picking on her brother. Hiccup is called to the Principal's Office and finds out it's sometimes very hard being a Dad. (One shot)


**SOMETIMES IT'S HARD TO BE A DAD**

**SUMMARY: (Modern AU) Zephyr gets into a fight in school against some bullies picking on her brother. Hiccup is called to the Principal's Office and finds out it's sometimes very hard being a Dad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and and Dreamworks. **

**A/N: Based on a prompt by Vala 411**

**-o0o-**

Hiccup Haddock, lead engineer with Berk Civil Engineering was twirling his pencil in a very boring planning meeting when his phone rang. He jumped: no one really rang him, for Astrid, his wife, always texted him with instructions so he had her orders clearly written down so he couldn't mistake them. It wasn't that Hiccup was absent-minded but he was busy and tended to be single-minded and obsessed when he was working on a complex project so he could find other concerns slipping from his brain unless his fierce wife reminded him.

The icon though proclaimed the caller was 'SCHOOL' so he nodded an apology and took the call, rising from the table to walk just outside the door.

"Hello, this is Hiccup Haddock," he said, a thrill of anxiety running up his spine.

_"__Ah, good,_" said the gruff voice of Principal Throk. "_Mr Haddock, there has been an incident with your daughter…well, your children. Both are waiting in the office. I require your presence straight away."_

"Are they okay?" he asked worriedly.

_"__I require you to come soon,_" Throk said and hung up. Anxiety hammering in his chest, he scooted into the room and gathered up his papers. He looked up apologetically at the subcommittee chair.

"Sorry-emergency at school," he said quickly, stuffing his papers and computer into his bag. "I gotta go. Sorry…" The others scowled at him and he knew his supervisor would mention it in his annual review but there was nothing more important than his children. Being fair, he and Astrid shared the parenting responsibilities but it was his turn so he had to go in. Dragging his coat on and throwing his messenger bag across his body, he trotted down to his car, jumping in and firing a quick text off to Astrid to let her know what was happening. Then he headed off towards the school.

The northern and steep town of Berk wasn't big and Hiccup was the son of the Mayor, the legendary Stoick Haddock, a huge bear of a man with flaming hair and a massive braided beard that covered most of his chest. Stoick was a forceful, powerful personality who was admired and loved by his people and many had expected his son to follow him into local politics-but Hiccup was an engineer, a young man who built and created. Hiccup was tall and lean with tousled auburn hair and bright green eyes, that dominated his pale, sharp-jawed face. Doting on his fierce wife Astrid and his two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, Hiccup would never consider a job that would take his time away from them. Engineering was his first love, not politics.

He swung round the Engineering offices up on Raven Point and headed down to the main town and towards Muttonhead Academy. He groaned, recalling when a public vote had been put out for suggestions to rename Berk Elementary School. There had been some sensible suggestions-Berk Academy, Odin Elementary-and some less sensible such as Raider Central and Muttonhead Academy. Sadly, the muttonheaded majority of Berk had voted to land their young people with being educated in a Muttonhead Academy.

He pulled into the car park opposite the front door and made his way to the Principal's Office which he had visited several times before. Zephyr was ten and her brother Nuffink was eight, both loved and wanted but also prone to trouble. He smiled. Astrid-a beautiful blonde who was a Valkyrie personified-had taught both her children self defence as well as determination not to take any nonsense. Zephyr was a more thoughtful and determined young woman while Nuffink was more brash and athletic-but both were smart and brave and devoted to each other.

Phlegma Hafnarsson, the School Secretary, looked up and grinned at Hiccup. She recalled him from his own school days, a scrawny undergrown runt with light auburn hair, bright green eyes and ground zero for freckles, a kid who was so clumsy he could fall over his own feet and had managed to break his own arm twice in one year falling over-though Phlegma suspected that he had external help in falling. He had been one of their brightest students and was a caring father who volunteered for the PTA and spent more time than average discussing his children with the Principal.

"Catch your breath," she advised him. She was a solid woman with Berkian braids and a brisk no-nonsense attitude to life. "Throk isn't about to kick them out. But there has been an incident and there are three sets of parents in there already."

Hiccup groaned and slumped back in his chair.

"Three?" he groaned. "That's a new record."

"For the record, I don't think she's done anything wrong," Phlegma added cheerfully.

"She?" Hiccup moaned. "Oh Thor. Zephyr?" The secretary nodded as he fired another text off to Astrid. She was a Physical Education Teacher at the High School opposite (renamed Numbskull High in the same dreadful public vote) and was in class…but hearing there were multiple parents involved would probably bring her rushing in. No one liked dealing with Astrid Haddock. Then the phone from the Principal's Office buzzed.

"You can go in now," Phlegma said and offered a thumb's up. "You'll do fine!" Swallowing, Hiccup rose and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Throk's deep voice invited him and he walked in to a crowded room, with three pairs of parents and boys who looked slightly older than Zephyr-who wasn't large for her age-standing to one side and his two children standing alone on the other side.

Instantly, Hiccup felt anger curl in his throat. It was clear they felt outnumbered and from the looks on the parents' faces, it was clear they had already been making their points forcefully. Throk watched as Hiccup went to greet his children, seeing Zephyr raise her bright blue eyes to her father, her freckled face concerned. Her thick auburn hair was restrained in a fat braid at the back of her head and her school uniform was askew. Nuffink was half a head shorter and sturdily built, his wild blonde hair and green eyes echoing his parents. He was grinning though there was a bruise on his cheek and his lip was split. There was also mud on his face and clothes. Hiccup's hands gently curled on their shoulders and pulled them protectively against his body.

"I'm glad you were finally able to make it," Throk said. The man was tall, athletic and stern, his amber eyes and brassy hair cut neatly with his pewter jacket, white shirt and brown tie and trousers exactly the same he wore every day.

"I am unimpressed that you have started and allowed my children to be harangued without an adult here to protect them," Hiccup said shortly.

"You should have come quicker," said a stocky blonde man-Lars Larssen, who ran the hardware store.

"You should have waited to start your rant at two minors until their parent was here," Hiccup growled, his grip tightening on his children's shoulders. "And some of us don't work just round the corner from the school."

"Your daughter, Zephyr, is accused of fighting with three boys," Throk cut in. There was a pause where Hiccup looked over at the smug parents and the boys, all of whom on closer inspection looked the worse for wear. Then he turned to Zephyr.

"Did you win?" he asked and she grinned, fist-bumping her Dad's proffered hand.

"Yeah," she said, a little of the tension oozing from her slender body.

"That little minx just attacked our poor boys with no provocation!" Sven Svensson protested. Another solid heavyset Berkian with a big beard and blond hair, Sven ran Sven's Stores, the Archipelago-wide convenience store chain and the man had a commensurately inflated opinion of himself.

"I hardly believe that!" Hiccup snapped. "Astrid and I teach them that you should never land the first blow but always land the last. Zephyr wouldn't start the fight."

"Your girl is at fault!" Magnus Ivarssen added. He was the man who ran the 'Viking Bakery' and was a very rotund man with curly brown hair and beard. Zephyr balled her fists and her eyes glittered.

"Were you there?" Hiccup snapped.

"My son was," the man retorted.

"Well, amazingly enough, so was my daughter and it seems no one has asked her what happened," Hiccup snapped. "What year are your boys in, by the way?"

"Year Six," Lars growled. The other two confirmed it and then Hiccup smiled.

"Zephyr is year Five," he said. "Just how are you explaining that my ten year old beat up your twelve year olds?" There was an embarrassed shuffling and muttering.

"She's a vicious witch," Sven growled.

"Really? And why would she have any need to go and speak to them…unless she was provoked," Hiccup asked, his eyes sweeping over his son's face. "Zeph-what happened to Fink?" The girl's eyes sparkled and she leaned forward slightly.

"Those three have been bullying Fink for the last three months," she reported angrily. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say?" he asked and both his children dropped their eyes.

"We didn't want to shame you, Dad," Fink said. Hiccup spun round to drop to his knees and face his children, his face stricken.

"My precious hatchlings, I would never be ashamed of you," he said honestly. "I love you both and I am gutted that something was going on that you felt you couldn't tell me or the teachers…"

There was an awkward pause.

"I told the playground master, Mr Mildew, and he told me I was a wretched liar and a weakling who should have been drowned at birth. And that I should stand up for myself," Fink said clearly.

"He told me and we knew there was no point telling anyone else," Zeph put in, her hand finding her younger brother's. Fink was tough and brave but he knew how the system worked and could tell no one would care. "So he told me and I watched out for him. But they used to get him in the changing rooms or in the hallway before I could find him. I asked to swap lockers so I was near him but the janitor refused permission. Said it was against the policy. So he's always exposed when he goes to his locker."

"But today, they decided to corner me in break and beat me up for my lunch money-and Zephyr saw me go down. That was when she came in and beat them up," Fink reported. Hiccup raised his furious eyes and glared at Throk.

"What kind of school are you running here?" he demanded as the Principal paled.

"I was unaware of these facts," he admitted. "I was informed that three students had been beaten up by Zephyr."

"Three larger, older students who were beating up her eight year old brother," Hiccup snapped. "Thor Almighty! What kind of place is this when three twelve year olds whine to you when they get beaten up by a smaller girl when all the while they're bullying her _younger_ brother!"

"Here!" Lars snapped, advancing and jabbing a finger hard into Hiccup's lean chest. "Are you calling my boy a coward?"

"All bullies are cowards-especially three on one!" Hiccup retorted. "Look-your kid is six inches taller than Zeph. Was he scared by the badass little girl? Especially with his two mates?"

"They were holding her arms," the boy mumbled as his father turned and stared at him, mouth open.

"What?" he mouthed. "Leo-you said she attacked you."

"She kicked me in the face when her arms were held," the boy protested. His lip was split and chin bruised. "Before she elbowed Sven junior in the stomach." Sven looked at his son.

"Is this true?" he snapped.

"It was just fun," Sven junior said sulkily. He had a black eye and a cut on his cheek. "Fink's a mouthy kid so he needed taking down a notch or two. So we used to show him how weak he was and took his lunch money. His sister would always cover him but I knew Mildew wouldn't turn us in-he knows you from years back, Dad."

"You idiot," Sven growled, raising his hand.

"Another fine example of Berkian parenting," Hiccup commented. "And you? What lies is your son gonna offer?" Magnus had gone puce and shoved Hiccup backwards.

"You pathetic runt!" he hissed. "If your kids just took it like Vikings, none of this would be necessary." Hiccup's face froze with anger and he glared at the other father.

"A Viking is brave and never lets anything stop him-or her," he quoted. "A Viking can move mountains and sail past the horizon. Berkians are hard-headed but brave hearted. We aren't cowards or bullies or liars!" He paused. "Well, except you."

"And who fed you that nonsense?" Sven sneered.

"Mayor Stoick Haddock-my father," Hiccup growled. There was a beat where everyone took that in. "You know the biggest, baddest and bravest Viking in Berk? That one? Anyone wanna argue with him?"

"It's simple-minded nonsense," Sven repeated.

"You believed it when it was in your favour," Hiccup pointed out. "When your older boys were beating up smaller students. When they turned the tables, suddenly you're whining that it's unfair!"

"No student should have to fear being attacked at school," Lars sneered.

"Yet that's what's happened to my son, every day for the last three months-at the hands of your boys!" Hiccup snapped. "So are you moaning because the tables were turned-or because it was by a girl?'

"Girl," Sven junior said immediately.

"Yeah," Martin murmured and Leo Larsson agreed.

"Martin Ivarssen is the ringleader," Fink supplied. "He was the one who punched me and he's stolen my lunch money for three months. He punched Zeph so I threw myself at him. He kicked me when I was down-and that's why Zeph threw him and punched him to break his nose." Hiccup smiled.

"That's my daughter-takes after my wife," he murmured.

"Your children should be suspended!" Lars snapped. "It was…"

"Self defence," Throk determined firmly. "So you'll get detention for one day. The other three will be suspended for one week for persistent bullying. Martin, Sven Junior and Leo will have to repay all the money they stole from Nuffink. And I will speak to Mr Mildew and will have him removed from his role which he is clearly unsuitable to perform." He nodded. "You may go." Hiccup nodded and steered his children to the door.

"I think I'll take them out for lunch," he called. "To get over the ordeal." And then they were in the corridor, walking slowly. Zephyr looked thoughtful and then glanced up at her father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she murmured. "I know you told us both not to fight."

"Sometimes, no matter what you do-you have to defend what you love," Hiccup told her. "I was bullied as a child. And I tried to suck it up because that is what my Dad would have expected. But in the end, I had to fight back and I punched out my lead bully-your Uncle Snot. He lost two teeth and complained to his Mom but was given as much consideration as he gave me. In the end we patched up our differences and became good friends. It's okay. So what did you do?" Zeph smiled.

"I used the other two to hold me up and gave him that high kick thingy Mom does," she said. "Then I rammed my elbow into Sven Junior's gut and punched him twice before sweeping away Martin's legs and then Fink came in. I kicked Leo who was getting up and then punched Martin when he kicked Finky. And then they all ran away, crying and threatening to tell the teachers." Hiccup turned and hugged her.

"My mini Valkyrie," he smiled and hugged Fink as well. "And you-you went in to help her. My young Viking warrior! Your Mom and I are very proud…"

"YOU!" Magnus came barrelling at the trio at a run and grabbed Hiccup's arm, spinning him to face him. Instinctively, he pushed the children behind him, facing the furious man.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, knowing facing an enraged man with anger was futile. "What now?"

"I want an apology off your girl!" Magnus sneered, approaching Zephyr.

"No way!" she said spiritedly.

"What she said," Hiccup told him brightly. "Well, not until your boy apologises for attacking my son before his sister came to defend him. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"She punched my son!"

"So it's okay for him to punch a boy four years younger than himself but not for a girl a year younger to punch him?" he asked. "Are you sure you come from Berk? Physical violence is practically a means of communication here!"

"Then let me communicate with you!" Magnus growled and punched Hiccup in the face. He went down with a crash and looked up in shock as Zephyr gasped and Fink looked shocked.

"Are you insane?" he asked, his hand against his jaw. "Are you incapable of accepting the consequences of your son's actions? I guess, by your reaction, no. And you seem to think punching someone is the answer-unless it happens to you!" He bounced to his feet and raised his fists. "I suggest you back off. Or you may get more than you bargained for."

"Oh yeah?" Lars sneered. "You don't look like Superman." Hiccup glanced down at his tall but skinny and unimpressive shape.

"That's true," he conceded, seeing Sven also join the others. "But against three people, I was never going to stand a chance. So I urge you all to back off. This is a school: there are children present. And you are about to make the worst mistake of your lives." Sven gave a scornful laugh.

"And what's that?" he sneered.

"You allowed my wife time to arrive," Hiccup said and suddenly gave a smile. "Afternoon, Milady!" The men spun round and saw the poised outline of Astrid silhouetted in the doorway, the sun gleaming off her braided golden hair, her Numbskull High blue tracksuit hugging her slender but athletic figure. She stalked forward angrily and glared at the men before turning to her husband.

"You okay, Babe?" she asked, pointedly ignoring the men.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Magnus sneered.

"Yes, it is," Hiccup said, grasping his children's hands and hauling them back. "Guys-meet the Berk, Archipelago and European Kickboxing Champion!" Predictably, they all burst out laughing.

"This little girl…" Magnus sneered and then turned to try to punch Hiccup-but Astrid lunged forward, trapping his wrist and snapping it back before pushing him back enough to swing a leg round to slam him against the door. She adopted a fighting stance, fists raised and blocked the wild swing from Sven, exchanging blows and punching him unconscious. Lars lunged at Hiccup and he swung, putting all his effort into a single punch that floored the man.

"THOR'S MIGHTY HAMMER!" Zeph and Fink yelled, flinging their arms in the air. Astrid punched out Magnus and looked around, seeing the three boys completely shocked, their own children cheering and Mr Throk and Phlegma staring at them from the Principal's doorway, from where they had watched the whole confrontation.

"Meets Lars' paper jaw," Hiccup finished ironically, shaking his hand out. Then he looked at Throk. "Hey-I asked them to walk away. He punched me. I advised them kids were nearby-and they carried on. And they were happy to attack my wife."

"Who seems to be more than capable of looking after herself," Throk noted and then he smiled. "I will have to ban them all from school grounds. And I hate that paperwork. I think you all need the afternoon off. Zephyr, your detention is cancelled-though I would appreciate an essay on the necessity of fighting only in extremis-which I certain your father can help you with. Now please leave so I can try to restore order to the school!"

"No arguments here," Hiccup said and leaned forward to kiss Astrid, who was looking especially smug. Her azure eyes were sparkling in her beautiful face and her kiss was passionate as she returned his. "Thanks, Milady."

"I am sure you could have taken them, Babe," she reassured him.

"I know," he said. "But since Zeph was being accused of fighting by their Year Six sons-who she beat!-I felt it would make the point better if you did the honours!" Astrid smirked.

"I see," she said. "But was there any need to get hit?"

"You know me," he said gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't ever throw the first punch. My Dad always said-_never start a fight, son, but always finish it!_" The kids chuckled at his father's broad Berkian accent, a perfect approximation of the Mayor's.

"Thats Grandpappy," Zeph giggled as Astrid leaned forward to high five her daughter and then her son.

"Good work, kids," she said. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"I think…Gobber's is open now-and he does ribs on Thursdays," Hiccup suggested. "Who fancies ribs?"

"Methinks yes!" Fink announced and ran for the door, with Zephyr going after him.

"Yay-Uncle Gobber's special ribs!" she yelled as she vanished through the door as Astrid wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'm furious," she murmured. "Those boys were bullying Fink, weren't they?" He nodded.

"The kids reported it but the teacher took no action-and they didn't want to shame us by telling us. Otherwise I would have marched up here-with you-and punched them out." Chuckling, she steered him to the door.

"They were lucky they didn't make you lose your temper, Babe," she murmured. "That famous Haddock temper. You would have made mincemeat of them." He sighed.

"Me? Very probably," he conceded.

"If you didn't, I would have!" she scowled. "It was Mildew, wasn't it? He was playground and break teacher when we were at Berk Elementary."

"Some things in Berk never change," Hiccup confirmed dryly. "My fierce best friend had to rescue me then." She leaned over and kissed him as they walked slowly towards the door.

"I roughed 'em up, babe-but you finished them off," she reminded him. "And when those four bullies cornered me, that was all you!" He had the decency to blush.

"Um…I thought you maybe realised then I would do anything for you," he said gently. "And I still would."

"And the feeling's mutual, my Hiccup," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him once more. "Even to abandoning my Dodgeball class to Mr Grimborn so I can come and save my beloved husband and kids."

"I am lucky to have such a fierce and supportive wife and Valkyrie Warrior and such wonderful, brave and protective kids," he said.

"And they take after their amazing, brave and very smart Dad," she told him. "Now let's enjoy some bonus family time." He sighed and glanced down the corridor at the semi-conscious attackers being kicked by the extremely unsympathetic school nurse, Bertha, and their sulky kids. He chuckled.

"Sometimes, it's hard being a Dad," he said as he headed out to lunch with his family.

**The End**

**A/N: When I was eight I had to beat up two boys larger than me who were bullying my little six year old brother. Bullying is insidious and even with an older sibling to help, it can still take its toll. BW-hp**


End file.
